shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Zolgear Arc
Zolgear Arc is the third story arc of the Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha series where Zolgear (via Zest) kidnaps Mio under Leohart's orders, though in truth for his kidnapping not only because of his lustful obsession towards the former Demon Lord's daughter, he also attempting to (secretly) collect her powers behind his new lord's back due to his skepticism against the young Demon Lord. In order to rescue Mio from Zolgear's cluches, Basara had to ally himself with Lars and Yuki in defeat the new enemy. Summary A Look to Ridicule Fate While pleasuring his women in his bedroom, Zolgear receives news from Zest regarding her surveillance upon Mio via her crystal ball- in which showcasing an intensive duel between Tōjō Household (Basara, Mio and Mio) and the Hero Tribes (Yuki, Kurumi and Takashi) in the city, which arouses Zolgear's yearn to meet Mio after witnessing her growth despite her unseen potential powers. At the same time, Zolgear also notices Basara, whom he belittles as he claims the boy is not as strong as his father Jin-a former Hero Tribe's champion whom Zolgear deeply scorns. Nonetheless, Zolgear vows to obtain Mio at all cost whilst bringing pain and suffering to those who hinders his path in achieving that very goal. Major Battles *'Mio and Yuki' vs Zest *'Mio, Basara and Yuki' vs Zolgear **'Mio, Basara, Yuki, Maria and Zest' vs Zest Clone Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences Manga Anime Story Impact *Zolgear is introduced as the arc main's antagonist who is responsible for the murder of Mio's foster parents (who also appears to be Lars's caretakers) deathAnime Season 1 Episode 5, and her escape from the Demon Realm from the first arc. Somehow ironically, Zolgear also awakening Mio's hidden power that nearly kills him after she witnessing Zolgear harm Basara and Yuki. *Since her cameo appearance in the Hero Clan Arc, Zest plays a vital role in this arc where she kidnaps Mio, fighting against both Mio and Yuki and the latter assisting Basara (who also rescues her from Zolgear's grasp) and allies in defeating monster which Zolgear unleash in order to prevent its destruction. Throughout this arc, Zest will do anything to yearn Zolgear's affection, only to be betrayed by her former creator when he strangled her over her growing envy for Basara's bonds with Mio and Yuki. It is through Basara's kindness somehow changes her perspective and even soften her heart, making Zest as one of Tōjō Household's prominent allies. *Partial of Maria's past is also revealed where she had to do Zolgear's bidding by spying onto Basara's and Mio's life on the demon's behalf, mostly because of her being blackmailed by Zolgear over her mother's imprisonment in his hands (which revealed to be one of Yahiro's puppet). Despite her deception, Maria is forgiven by both Basara and Mio due to her importance for their lives. *Zolgear's death not only changes those who involving his scheme for kidnapping Mio, it also seemly affecting the Demon Realm as well when . **Without a master she could follow, Zest temporarily stays in the Tōjō Household before eventually follows Shella in returning to the Demon Realm. **Mio's foster parents are finally avenged after Yahiro kills Zolgear. **Zolgear's death also reaches to Leohart as he dispatches his follower to investigate the site despite knowing his hidden agenda before his duel against Jin, which resulted a stalemate as their powers are almost equally matched before Jin's retreat from his palace. Anime Season 2 Episode 1 Trivia (To be added...) References Navigation (To be added...) Category:Story Arc